


Making a Choice

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [317]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Character Development, Dementia, Gen, Pre-Series, Stroke Victim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 09:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8009080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And she uses her infirmity to help her learn more about the people around her than they expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making a Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 10 September 2016  
> Word Count: 161  
> Prompt: see Dodinsky quote below  
> Summary: And she uses her infirmity to help her learn more about the people around her than they expect.   
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Oh, I've been waiting for the right time to really work in this theory of mine. And it works into something that I think happens in the world we live in, too. Whether people do it intentionally or not, it still happens and it upsets me. So I let Margot use this situation of hers and make the best of it in the long run.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"The key to being happy is knowing you have the power to choose what to accept and what to let go."  
\-- Dodinsky

 

She could wail and gnash her teeth at the injustice of her lot in life. She could make a fuss and act like the poor, downtrodden victim.

But she doesn't.

No, she doesn't allow this to interfere with her purpose in life. Her mind is still every bit as sharp as it's always been. Her body doesn't always work as it should, but when it does, she takes full advantage of that. And she uses her infirmity to help her learn more about the people around her than they expect. They all consider her stupid now, utterly catatonic and useless. But she hears all that they say when they forget she's even in the room. She hears and she _remembers_.

One day, when her prophecies prove true, she'll see to it that they'll all pay for their craven wickedness.


End file.
